Student Exchange
by PhoenixUnicorn115
Summary: Reid got an idea, put Aaron Abbot and his best friend Ryan Bael in the student exchange program, and you know what they got it! The thing is the schools that there going to well make the boys the happiest, problems start when a certain guy comes back!
1. Chapter 1

**Student Exchange**

Nothing that is violent is permanent.

_Summary: Reid got an idea right after his birthday, put Aaron Abbot and his best friend Ryan Bael in the student exchange program, and you know what they got it! The thing is the schools that there going to well make the boys the happiest they well ever be! Just how, read and see._

Student exchange programs or for those who would like to see other place's in the world; in this case it was to get people away from them for the reset of the year. Reid got an idea right after his birthday to gat Aaron Abbot and his best friend Ryan Bael out of the lives of the sons of Ipswich. Three words were all it toke: **Student Exchange Program**. All Reid had to do was add their names and with 'luck' they would get picked to go.

Now the day they came back after Christmas, Reid was a little too happy to come back to Spenser Academy. Everyone was in their English home room, class just about to start when to PA came on.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Provost Higgins voice drained through. Everyone was whispering now inside of yelling like they were before. "I would like to say that we are now picking the two lucky students that will be in this semester Student Exchange Program. They are… Ryan Bael and… Aaron Abbot." Both boys had looked at one, surprised that they were in the Program. That's when it clicked in, they both looked at Reid who was smiling like a mad man. "Now will both Ryan Bael and Aaron Abbot please come to my office immediately."

Both boys were glaring at Reid as they left the room. Tyler and Pogue were smiling as Reid was laughing a little were Caleb was not too thrilled with the idea.

"Reid where do you think there going?" asked Tyler as there teacher started the lesson.

"All I know is that one goes to Canada, and one goes to England." The blond haired boy answered.

No one saw the two pissed off teens till lunch, were they were more the pleased with going. The sons of Ipswich were sitting at their table, when Reid saw the two teens that he had pissed off this morning moving their way.

"Reid there you are we were looking for you." Aaron said coolly.

"Yeah, we were going to thank-you for giving us this…opportunity." Ryan answered with out a care. Reid looking at them, as if they had two heads. Ryan and Aaron looked at one and other and blustered out laughing.

"You don't know!" Aaron said in-between laughs.

"Get this Reid, the only schools that were doing it this semester was," Ryan paused to see the look on Reid's face when they said this.

"ALL GIRLS SCHOOL'S!" they both yelled and laughed. "SO THANK-YOU REID!!!" They walked away leaving one pissed off Reid Garwin, to vent on his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Student Exchange**

There was never a conflict with out a women.

Last time- "ALL GIRLS SCHOOL'S!" they both yelled and laughed. "SO THANK-YOU REID!!!" They walked away leaving one pissed off Reid Garwin, to vent on his friends.

Schools they all teach different right…right! Schools all over the world have different methods of teaching – some use the kind of approach you know when the teacher is trying to be buddy, buddy with you, some use the you do your work you get award way, the there's my favourite (note sarcasm) is the punishment and I'm not talking about the detention I'm talking about fist to body contact.

Now what I'm about to tell you must never be said to anyone but you and me.

One of the schools that put one of there students in the student exchange program was not one of the best of schools. Over in Britain is were this story takes place, at St. Claire's school of edacit, which is taught buy nuns. The dress code for this school is skirts that go all the way to your feet, stockings that go up to your knees, white shirts that must have every button done up, as well your hair done up all the time. Your not allowed to shave, no electronics of the twenty first century and above all no boys and or swearing.

In this school of rules and of proper behaviour there was one girl that stood out, her name was Sidney Moray. Her mother and father are both dead, her mother died in childbirth and her father died of drug abuse. Her Aunt her last living relative sent her to that hell of a place. All Sidney could think of was getting out and seeing the world. At the age of ten she became upsets with computers, she always had to be on one, at the age of twelve she hacked into her first major computer system.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Annie May…" said old Sister Monica, the girl in question raised her hand up. "Sidney Moray…" Sister Monica peered around the room looking for Sidney, "Does anyone know where Sidney is?" everyone looked at each other shaking their heads.

"It's show time." Whispered a voice over the PA system. "Hello everyone out there in classroom land I am here to tell you that it is my last day here with you all. It breaks my heart…what am I talking about I'm happy to be leaving you all and I have a song just for you that I would love to share, and especially to you Sister Monica."

**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
Flooooor!!**

Beaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more

Here we go, here we go, here we go now

One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give, Now!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floorrr!!

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floorrr!!

Move!

Push me again (again)  
This is the end

Here we go, here we go, here we go now  


By the time all the nuns got to the office nobody was there all that was there was a tiny tape recorder with a tape inside Sister Evangeline pressed the play button and Sidney Moray's voice flowed through the tiny little speaker, "Hello my fellow Sisters by this time I'll probably be half way to the airport by now and I just wanted to say thank you for getting me out of this hell hole you call a school and I'll never see you again, ta-ta." All the sisters faces were as red as tomatoes.

**  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give, now!

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floorrr!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
let the bodies hit the floor!

Skin against skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in, now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the...  
Floooooooor-aaaaah!!

One - Nothing wrong with me   
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me   
Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give , now!

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floorrr!!

Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

Hey!!  
Go!  
Hey!!  
Go!  
Hey!!   
Go!  
Hey!!  
Go!

A girl with red hair and green eyes had an ipod blaring in her ears. She stepped out of a cab as it arrived at the airport with a smile plastered on her face. She walked through the terminal handed her ticket to the ticket lady (what are they called????) and took her seat.

Before the plane took off one flight attendant had come up to her and asked her to turn off her game boy. She responded, " B…but if I turn it off scooter will have to go back to level one!"

"Miss, do you know where the on/off button is?" asked the "nice" flight attendant.

"Look lady I woke up this morning not wanting to be a bitch but you pushed my bitch button, do you know how to start this thing?" lets just say after that polite conversation that cheery flight attendant kept on pushing her bitch button. "Bloody Americans" she hissed under her breath.

XXxXx

During this time all the way in Los Angeles, California a girl also going into a student exchange program was having…similar problems. "Well what do you mean I can't take this many suitcases on the plane?!?" asked a very confused blonde girl.

"Miss you are allowed to take two suitcases on the plane with you, you have TEN! So pick two small pieces of luggage" said a not so happy flight attendant as she walked away in a huff.

"..big meanie." She whispered in a childish voice.

Kiden Jones has never had an interesting life…well besides her mother being a supermodel and her father the owner of a law firm…no not interesting in the least. Her whole life she was interested in bigger then life things I mean with a model for a mom who wouldn't? Kiden is an only child up till just recently when her mom told her she was having a child…again. And she told Kiden the whole story…I mean do you really want to know how your mom and dad do it? A-na!!!! You don't want to know THAT kind of thing, I mean my eyes they bleed, my brain it melts, and could you imagine her reaction things that make you go haeeeee! She was just happy to be out of the house and the banging of the headboard in the other room.

Well sitting in her seat she decides to put her ipod on and play her favourite song.

**Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about**

I'd appreciate your input button

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
you and me do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comming quicker than FedEx never reaching apex  
just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love. The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now  


What can you say she's got good taste.

XxXxXx

Living with your mom you'd think it'd be a getaway, from living with boys and all that but for Tessa Williams it was just the opposite, her mom was part of the Marine Core and is divorced to her father who is part of the Army lets just say it wasn't the most pleasant experience, can you imagine living in your own boot camp! Can you imagine the pain and physiological pain she's in?!?!?

Tessa Williams lives in Washington, D.C., capital of the United States of America. Tessa has to go see her father in Ipswich, Massachusetts where she is to be taught more discipline the reason of which was for her almost killing a girl…with a spoon, yes that is how crazy she is. She has to take a 22 hour plane ride, so why my not listen to your ipod (see a pattern). She was an attractive girl with three colours of blonde in her hair though she was one of those girls with a pretty face but a tough attitude.

**Intro: Shaggy  
Sexy, hot, I love your style girl, put it on me  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on  
Uh! Shaggy!!!**

Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)  
Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!!!

Verse 1: Shaggy  
Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch a glimpse her clothes be fallin  
Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards bang till early mornin

Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)  
Hey sexy lady (Uh!!) I like your flow  
Your body's bangin (Yo) out of controoooooool!!! (A big tune)  
You put it on me (Uh!!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)  
Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for moooooore!!!

Verse 2: Shaggy  
I was her father's choosin,performance left her snoozin  
Rug burns her knees we're bruised and, she's hooked ain't no refusin

Brian And Tony Gold:  
I knew it all along (Uh!) she was the perfect one (What!!!)  
She really put it on (On me) I had to write a song

Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)  
Hey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts) I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)  
Your body's bangin (Sexy Lady) out of controoooooool!!! (Sweet and nice)  
You put it on me (You know you got that figure) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me (Wow) scream and beg for mooooore!!!

Verse 3: Brian And Tony Gold  
Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on  
Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on

Shaggy (Brian And Tony Gold)  
Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)  
And you shake you shake your thong (Low)  
Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
Gal I like the way how you (Flow) everytime you pass me (By)  
Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)

Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)  
Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow (Whaddat)  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!!  
You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!!)  
Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for moooooore!!!

Outro: Shaggy  
Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

One more down plz tell me what you think…R&R!!!!!!!


	3. plz pick one

Student

Hello everyone out there in net land pleas vote on what one you would like to see in this story!!!!

Chase comes back but whit help

Or

Chase comes back on his own

And vote on who you would like to see with who (pick one from each)…

Sidney Moray Tyler Simms

Sidney Moray Caleb Danvers

Sidney Moray Chase Collins

Sidney Moray Pogue Parry

Sidney Moray Reid Garwin

Or…

Kiden Jones Tyler Simms

Kiden Jones Caleb Danvers

Kiden Jones Chase Collins

Kiden Jones Pogue Parry

Kiden Jones Reid Garwin

Or…

Tessa Williams Tyler Simms

Tessa Williams Caleb Danvers

Tessa Williams Chase Collins

Tessa Williams Pogue Parry

Tessa Williams Reid Garwin

TELL ME PLEAS!!!!!! hotredhead ; D


	4. just 4u

Student Exchange

Ok look voting will be open till Friday for all you pplz that are R&R the next chapter well be just for you so:

heartbreaker23

Crazy-Drama-Chick

nomanslandvicki

epic-love916

reidgarwinismyloove

DoomsDayDevice

emma134

Purpleangel

This is all 4 u!!!!!


	5. plz help me!

**Student Exchange**

**Now I know that only 2 pplz put in for the Chase stuff but now I have more but it's up 2 you now!!!!**

This is what I would like help with:

would u like to know what happens to Aaron and Ryan

how would u like the boys to meet the girls

and if u would like ur self in it give me a profile that is if u would like

then there is the Chase thing plz help me out!!!!

**Ur's hotredhead!!!!!**


End file.
